fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Sleepover Party
Bea decides to have a fun girls-only party, but Milo and Oscar, upset they were not invited, decide to infiltrate the party (dressed as girls) and spy on everyone. When Bea and the girls realize what Milo and Oscar are up to, they make sure the boys know what it's like to be "one of the girls." Episode Summary In the fish tank at Bud's Pets & Sleepwear, Mr. Baldwin announces that the class has a treat, which is a lecture about the history of lectures. All the class groan. Mr. Baldwin reads the book to the class, while Milo explains to Oscar why he can't concentrate on the lesson: he thinks that his nose looks like a giant sea cucumber and Oscar's tummy begins to rumble loudly. Mr. Baldwin falls asleep in the middle of reading a sentence, and Milo wants Oscar to get Bea and "blow this pop-stand." At the back of the class, Bea goes over the checklist for the sleepover party she is holding. As the girls start cheering about the party, Milo jumps onto their desks. Milo then pushes Bea to the front of the class, so they can escape before Mr. Baldwin wakes up. Bea makes an excuse to not wanting to go, saying she is "throwing a little party." Milo then asks if he can go, but Bea says that it's a special party. Milo then replies by saying he is a "special kind of guy." Bea then tells them that it's a girls-only party. Shellsea then comes over and says it's "nothing personal" and girls just want to have a night together. Milo then pleads Bea to invite him to the party. The girls then leave the class, and Oscar waves goodbye to them, saying that he'll next see Bea the next day on a date. Oscar then gets nervous. Milo then explains the moment to Oscar: Bea is throwing a party without Milo and Oscar. The two then think that Bea might forget them and leave them forever. They then freak out and try to think of a plan to get Bea back. Milo's tummy begins to rumble, so does Oscar's. They are hungry and go to the nearest restaurant. Later, Bea's friends arrive at her fish house. Clamantha then suggests painting nails, Finberley and Shellsea correct her by saying that none of them have nails. Koi then holds up a box of nails used for building. The girls then all giggle. At the Hokey-Poke Diner, Milo and Oscar try to think of a plan to get Bea back. The two then think that every woman (including the restaurant waiter), is trying to get away from them. Milo then comes up with an idea, which Oscar reviews it as plain "wrong" straight away. After Milo explains it to Oscar properly, Oscar still says it's "wrong." The two then actually dress up as girls. Oscar wants to go home, but Milo pulls him back, saying Oscar cannot give up now. Oscar does not want to get involved with the party, as Bea is having a really good time. Milo wants to correct Oscar by leaning against the tank window, and look into the house. Milo tells Oscar to read their lips. Milo translates their speech into "Who here thinks Oscar and Milo are total lamos, that we should never hang out with?" All the girls suddenly put their hands up, which makes Oscar believe in Milo's weird theory. Bea then says that she has "dry fin" on her elbow. The two ring the doorbell, and Bea doesn't know why anyone should be at the door since everyone had arrived. Bea opens the door, and Milo immediately says "Hello!" in a girly voice. He and Oscar have rosy blushes, costumes, eye shadow, and lipstick. Bea calls Shellsea who says "Ew!" at their outfits. Milo says that his name is Milovia and Oscar says that his name is Oscar. Milo kicks him forcing Oscar to say his name is Oscarlinabeth. Milo then says they are here for the girls' night. Milo and Oscar then think that they've fooled them, but Bea and Shellsea know that the new girls are actually Oscar and Milo in disguise. Bea decides that she should tell them to leave, but Shellsea comes up with another idea: to ruin the boys night, since they ruined the girls night. Bea then calls all of the girls-who-are not boys to huddle round. Bea then explains to her friends that girls night has been infiltrated by boys. Bea then asks Milo and Oscar if they want a makeover. Koi then takes them to a sponge where water comes out of. Then she dumps them in mud, with Clamantha shooting pearls at them to make them "sparkly." The girls then sing Eat Dip. After the song, Oscar asks Milo how long until they prove it to her. Milo says it could take years, and Oscar then shouts out "Stop everything!" Milo jumps onto Oscar telling him to stop. Oscar disagrees and shouts out that they are boys. Milo stays lying on the floor, while Oscar starts crying. Oscar asks Bea and her friends why they are not coming towards them as an "angry mob." Bea says that they already knew they were in disguises. Clamantha replies by saying "We did?", and explodes. The two then react surprised. Shellsea then tells them "we're not idiots," and they were spies. Again acting in surprise, Milo confronts Bea and tells her that he was afraid that they would lose her forever. The girls then awe, and Bea asks them if they did all that bother for her. Milo then asks the girls for a pillow fight, but instead Oscar and Milo get thrown out. They wonder what to do next, and decide to go to Jocktopus for a sleepover. Because they kicked him, Oscar and Milo get strangled in Jocktopus' arms. Oscar shouts that he wants to be a girl again. Transcript End Credits Snake wants to have party. Mouse said that there is no room, but Snake already invited everyone. Songs * Sleepover Rap (Eat Dip) Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Premeired on Verzion on Demand on September 17. *First time where the characters that appeared in the previous episode spoke. *First actual appearance of Esmargot, Steve Jackson, Piranhica and Finberley. *First major role of Shellsea. Production Information * International Premieres *December 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors *Mrs. Goldfishberg, Bea's mom, did not speak in this episode. However, she is credited. *When Mr. Baldwin was about to teach the class a lecture, Albert was sitting in the front. But when everyone groans, Albert is sitting at the back. *Before Shellsea said "girl", Esmargot seems to be floating. *Esmargot doesn't leave a trail of slime in this episode, however, in the next episodes she leaves slime. *Finberley is seen without braces when everyone groans about Mr. Baldwin's lecture. *Koi from Bea Stays in the Picture is way smaller in this episode. She would remain as the size she is in this episode in the series. *When all the girls (except Koi) sing, Bea's shirt is missing, but her sleves are on. Continuity *Second time Bea is seen as crazy (Bea Stays in the Picture). Allusions *Koi holds up a DVD called "You've got whale", a reference to the film, You've Got Mail. *When Shellsea makes the face, it kind of sounded like Mr. Kipling on another Disney Channel show, Jessie. *'Olivia:' Milovia, Milo's girl name, is similar to the name Olivia *'Elizabeth': Oscarlinabeth, Oscar's girl name, is similar to the name Elizabeth Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Edie McClurg as Bea's Mom * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea : designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Bea Goldfishberg Category:Oscar Category:Milo